New student
by indibindi
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with her dad, his new wife and her half sister. She starts school and meets the handsome Emmett Cullen. The only problem is, they're both in relationships. What will happen between them?
1. Eyes on you

I woke up to my little sister jumping on my bed "Bella bella have to go to big girl school" she said in a sing song voice. My dad charlie recently remarried to a fashion designer. I really liked Roxanne and many good things have come out of this relationship. It used to just be my dad by himself in this small town,earning what money he could with him being the chief of police. After he met roxanne, they were able to buy a new house and pay for me to come and stay for a while. But then they found out that they were having a baby together, so i decided to hold off my stay for a couple years. I knew that charlie found it difficult with me when I was little and i didnt even see him that often, so i thought i'd let him get a handle on things before i came and crashed the house. Four years after my little sister Silver was born i decided i couldn't hold off my trip any longer. To say that Roxanne was excited was an understatement. I arrived here three days ago and now i have to start school today . This year I'm a senior .Silver dragged my blankets of me and continued jumping.I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As soon as Silver turned around i ambushed her, dragging her into the bed and began tickling her. She began wriggling and laughing so much that was drooling, and thats when i finally stoped and started to get up. Putting my slippers on as i was walking down the stairs, when i got to the second floor i decided i couldn't be bothered and slid down the firemans pole. Yes i know what your thinking 'who has a firemans pole in their house' well we do because the house i live in used to be the old Forks Fire Station, the it was renevated and turned into a house when the fire station was moved to a smaller building down town.

I really loved this house, its something that i would have always wanted to buy on my own because it was really flash but not modern flash actually it was quite old fashioned. Most rooms were egg shell white but the bedrooms had been renovated and painted. My bedroom was a light blue with purple windowsills and to make my dreams come true, I had a window seat.

"Morning bella how was your sleep" Roxanne was always up early making breakfast." Morning. I didnt really get much sleep because of the storm" she nodded her head in aggreement "Um.. has dad left yet" she looked up from making her french toast " He just left, they have to go to seattle to help with a missing person" oh it kind of scared me to think about all the things Charlie would have to witness.

Thanks to roxanne i had an almost completely new wardrobe to deal with. After breakfast i ran up stairs to try and find something to wear. I decided on black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder white T-shirt with something written on it in french, high heel anklet boots and my hair up in a high pony tail. I wore light make make up to keep my look natural. I chose to take the stairs instead of the fireman pole, trying to becareful not to ruin my outfit.

Once i had Roxannes fashion approval i made my way to the garage and jumped into my grey auston martin with my school bag on the passenger seat. I made my way to the small high school of forks also known as home of the spartons, it didnt take much figuring out i just followed one road. As soon as i pulled into the parking lot everyones heads automatically turned my way. I noticed that most of the cars were kind of shitty apart from a few on the opposite side of the car park, one was a silver volvo, a red BMW convertible and a jeep. At least i wouldnt be the only flash person at this school.

I slowly got out of my car and was met by wolf whistles and all sorts of comments and quite a few glares from the skanky bitches that would call themselves popular and pretty. I had already picked up my schedual and made my way to the hall where a first day assemble would be held. Thats where i noticed him, sitting with four others almost just as beautiful as him. He had dark curly hair and he was very muscular, he would have been very intimidating, if it weren't for his big dimples and the fact that he was incredibly hot.

As if he could feel my eyes on him he turned around and our eyes locked. His lips parted as if he was saying something, when his friends all turned to see what he was looking at.


	2. well, shit

I went and sat quietly in the third row and waited for the assembly to start. As the headmaster walked to the microphone, I started to zone out. I just couldn't stop thinking about that incredibly hot muscular god two row's behind me. I would kill some one just to run my hands through his hair and kiss his pink plump lips. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, I already have a boyfriend, Jacob Black. We have been together for 1 month now. i mean sure the muscly god was hot, like to the extreme, but Jacob was hot too just in a different way. Jacob was the same age as me but certainly looked way older. He was about 6.7 ft tall and was pretty buff. Jacob and I had been best friends when we were little, back in the days when my mum and dad were still together. I remember how we used to play in the Quileute rez playground, it wasnt much of a playground, just a 2 swings and a slide, but we had a great imagination. We used to make mud pies and hide them in random places around the yard. Unfortunately Jacob goes to the school on the reservation and since summer's over we cant spend as much time together as we would like.

The Headmaster had stopped talking and students were getting up to leave. I stood up and stretched my arms out, and accidently hit the girl to my left. " Oh my god I am so sorry i didnt mean too" i gushed to her as i turned around. " It's okay, really, Your Isabella right?" I picked up my bag" Yeah, just Bella actually, and are you sure your okay?".We started to walk down the stairs "Oh i'm fine, I'm Angela by the way. Can i see your time table?". I pulled my time table out and gave it to her.

Angela was a cute girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, green eyes and glasses." i have Biology with you next period, I could walk with you to class if you want?" she said as we went to her locker " Um.. yeah, that would be great, thanks". Just as we went to walk to class, the muscly god and his friends walked passed and thats when i noticed that he was holding hands with an incredibly gorgeous blonde girl, who had a body that models would die for. I turned to Angela as i reached in to my backpack to get some jellybeans out of the packet i had stashed in there before school, " who are they" i asked as i offered her some of my lollies, " Well.. the tall, blonde guy is Jasper Whitlock and the small pixie girl is his girlfriend Alice Cullen, The two other guys are alice's brothers, Edward and Emmett Cullen, Edward is the kind of lanky guy with reddish hair and Emmett's the big one, and the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's cousin and Emmett's girlfriend and a total bitch.


End file.
